No title yet
by Nessa Ancalime
Summary: A story of Romance, Drama, and Suspence! When Kyou and Yuki get into a fight, Torhu gets involved and is injured. What will happened between her and the boys. Will Kyou let his feelings out for Torhu or will Yuki? **The sequel to Night of Chaos.
1. The Fight of Leeks

Hey people! It's Nessa Ancalime again and this would be my second fan-fic. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

---------------------------------------------

"I hate leeks!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll go make something else for you Kyo." Tohru said as she quickly got up.

Then Yuki got up and punched Kyo in the stomach causing him to open his mouth. Yuki then shoved leeks in Kyo's mouth. "Eat it."

Angry, he spat the leeks out and got up yelling at Yuki. "You dumb rat! I'll kill you!" Kyo came with a punch but Yuki evaded and countered with a kick. Kyo flew across the room breaking the sliding door. Kyo slowly got up wincing at the pain.

"You damn rat!"

The two continued to fight with each other. Tohru just stood there watching. They were fighting pretty fierce this time. She couldn't help but say something but she was afraid they would yell at her. She just couldn't stand seeing the two fighting on and on anymore.

"………(the sound of glass shattering)………"

Kyo got up holding his jaw from the recent punch. "That's it! You'll pay you rat!" He then charged up to Yuki for another attack. Kyo was about to punch Yuki good in the face but then……

"STOP!"

"……………………………"

Tohru fell to the floor having blood gush out from her mouth. Yuki dropped to the floor to aid Tohru.

"Tohru! Are you alright?"

There was no response. She just laid there cold.

Kyo stood there not understanding what had happened. _"Did I j..just punch Tohru? I..I.." _

Shigure appeared in his cheerful mood noticing the scene.

"What happened?"

Kyo tilted his head down having his hair cover his face. He was silent and then took off into the forest. Yuki turned to Shigure.

"Shigure…I need you to help me take Tohru to her room. Then call Hatori."

With no question Shigure did as he was told.

Later Hatori arrived and attended to Tohru. She was still unconscious. Hatori patched up her busted lip and cheek. It was a pretty hard hit. After Hatori was done he turned to Yuki and Shigure with a calm and steady look.

"Tohru will be fine. However, the damage on her cheek may take sometime. May I ask what caused all this?"

After the explanation from Yuki, Hatori stood up.

"I see. So Tohru interfered in the fight and ended up taking a hit by Kyo. Well that's unexpected."

"I agree. I mean, Tohru has seen them fight before and she didn't do anything to stop the fight. So why does she choose to interfere now?" Shigure explained as he looked at the injured Tohru.

"Well I think we should leave her to rest. I will be leaving now. Tell me if anything else happens." Hatori then made his exit.

Shigure then ran after Hatori leaving Yuki alone in the room with Tohru. He continued to gaze at her with eyes of concern and anger.

_It was that idiot of a cat, Kyo! He will pay for what he did to Ms. Honda. He just had to complain about the leeks and now have Ms. Honda lying in bed unconscious with injuries._

Yuki ran his hand through Tohru's hair for a while then slowly made his way out to join Shigure and Hatori.

Meanwhile, Kyo was sitting on a tree staring at the stars. He was still confused about what had happened earlier. How could he have hurt Tohru? He could have stopped. All these thoughts got Kyo angry.

_It was that rat's fault! If he didn't feed me those disgusting leeks, this would have never happened. Now that Tohru is hurt, what will she think of me now?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! What do you think? Please critic on my first chapter. Please send me suggestions for the title of the story so far. It may take me a while to get the next chapter because I am working on my other fan-fic. So please be patient.


	2. A Night of Emotion

Hello my fellow readers and writers. So far I am getting good reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. While you are reading, please keep in thought that I am accepting any suggestions for the title of this fan-fic. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

---------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple hours since the incident and Tohru was still in her room sleeping. Shigure and Yuki were in the living room having tea while Kyo was now on the roof. No one had said anything yet about the fight.

Kyo was laying down still upset with himself.

_How could I have done that to Tohru? I am such an idiot. She will probably hate me now._

Kyo then sat up looking down at his hands. His hands where shaking as he continued to think of what Tohru would say to him. His hands formed into fists with anger and sadness. He then slammed his fists on to the roof yelling. Fortunately, Shigure and Yuki didn't hear the uproar from Kyo.

After that little moment Kyo had one hand over his eyes. Streams of tears were rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't accept the fact that Tohru would be angry at him. He then tilted his head down touching his knees with his hands top or his head. Still crying he tried to think of good thoughts.

_Maybe Tohru won't be angry. Maybe she will forgive me. If she does, what will she do?_

After he sat up and wiped the tears off his face. He looked up to the sky. Then he thought about seeing how Tohru was.

He got up and walked over to her window. He looked over through her window. She was still asleep with bandages on her cheek and lip. Then with his cat abilities managed to get into Tohru's room. He sat on her bed looking over at her. She had no expression on her face but she was still beautiful. He then turned back looking at his lap.

"T…Tohru…I'm..I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just…that damn rat, with the leeks and.."

He sighed deeply. What was he doing? Apologizing not even knowing what he's saying. He turned back looking at her. He couldn't help it. Even though she had injuries, she was still radiant.

Then there was movement on the bed. Tohru was waking up. Kyo panicked. If she saw him here she would surely get angry but it was too late. She opened her eyes seeing Kyo just about to get up from her bed. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Kyo? What? What happened?"

She touched her face feeling the bandages. She then remembered what happened earlier. She put her hands on her lap folded together as she looked down. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Kyo looked over to her.

"I…I'm, I mean that Yuki and the leeks…"

Kyo couldn't control his mouth. Nothing came out right. Tohru then laughed a bit. Questioning why she was laughing, Kyo just sat there in guilt. Tohru just put one hand on to Kyo's. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Its ok Kyo. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to punch me."

She just smiled having Kyo relieved.

_She doesn't hate me! She forgave me! She doesn't hate me!_

Kyo smiled warmly and then hugged Tohru causing him to transform. Tohru looked down at the small little orange cat. She pet him having him purr.

"I'm so glad that you aren't angry at me Tohru."

"How could I be mad at you Kyo? I would never be angry at you."

Tohru lifted Kyo rubbing his furry cheek against hers. He smiled. She then sat against the wall having her pillows under her back. She was both laying down and sitting up. Kyo was on her lap purring with Tohru's hand patting him.

They were quiet for the rest of the night. Eventually the two ended up asleep together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like that? Reviews and comments please. Also, Please send suggestions for the title. The next chapter will come soon.


	3. A Shocking Morning

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing and emailing me about my story. I am getting great comments from people showing me that I am doing a good job on this story. Please send me suggestions for the title of this story. If I like your idea, you will be recognized. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When morning came Tohru and Kyo woke up at the same time seeing each other side by side. They sighed until realizing that Kyo was in his human form again and that they were sleeping in the same bed. They instantly got up and looked separate ways, both of their faces scorching red.

With not a word spoken, Kyo scrambled to get his clothes and change. Tohru sat there quietly, both embarrassed and flustered. She couldn't believe that they accidentally fell asleep together.

Once Kyo was dressed, they turned looking at each other seeing that they were both blushing. Kyo put on hand behind his head trying to act like nothing happened. Tohru looked down to her legs blushing even more.

"I…um. I'm sorry that…I fell asleep. I mean, you with me and…"

Tohru couldn't say what she hoped. She was too caught up in the fact that they slept together. They stood there for a moment with no sound. Then Kyo headed towards the door. He turned looking towards Tohru before heading out.

"I'll make breakfast."

After he left the room. Tohru stared at the door reflecting on what Kyo said.

_Is he angry that we accidentally slept in the same bed? Did I say something wrong? What happens if he hates me now?_

Thinking about these things had Tohru quiet with a down face. She didn't want Kyo to be mad at her. Yesterday they were really close but now a space is growing between them? No she wouldn't let that happen. She cared too much for Kyo.

She was then distracted by Kyo who was at the door again.

"Ummm…Tohru? Breakfast is ready."

Still in her pajamas Tohru freaked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to change and come to join you. I'm sorry!"

She searched in her dresser to get an outfit. Then she ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Kyo stood their with a confused look. He shrugged and went back downstairs.

A couple minutes later, Tohru was running down the stairs and into the dining room. She found Kyo setting the food on the table. Getting a moment to catch her breath, Tohru rushed to Kyo taking the bowls from him.

"Don't worry will handle this Kyo. You can just sit and relax."

Kyo just stood there watching Tohru run in and out of the kitchen. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Why is she helping me all of a sudden? I said I would fix breakfast. Is this some kind of warning? Is she trying to tell me something?_

With no further actions, he sat down waiting for Tohru to finish. She came out of the kitchen and sat beside Kyo.

"Well shall we start or wait for the others?"

With an annoyed face, Kyo began eating.

"Why should we wait for that pervert of a dog and that damn rat!"

Seeing Kyo eat angrily made Tohru laugh. Kyo paused and looked at Tohru who was giggling.

"What's so funny!"

Tohru began her meal then looked to see Kyo with a questioning face. She smiled then said……

"Kyo, don't ever change."

--------------------------------------------

Whoo! I am finished with the third chapter. Now FYI …the last comment from Tohru is actually from Kingdom Hearts. _"Sora, don't ever change."_ I loved that quote so much that I decided to put that in the story. Anyway please review! If you don't I wont put up the next chapter…XD Just kidding…but really, please review.


	4. Breakfast with a BANG

Hi it's me Nessa! Anyways, from the emails and reviews, people love my story! YAY! Well I will be sure to write more like this. Thanks for all of your support. So far I haven't come up with a title yet so please give me suggestions. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

----------------------------------------------------

Kyo looked at Tohru with care but questions.

_Why did she say such a things? Does she care for me as I do her?_

With only a smile to return, Kyo went back to eating. Tohru looked at Kyo just a bit more then continued to her meal.

Moments later Shigure and Yuki came into the room. When Shigure saw the food on the table he jumped over to take his seat. He began to eat happily.

_Oh how I love Tohru's cooking._

Ignoring Shigure Kyo looked up at Yuki. He made an angry face as Yuki took a seat. Yuki closed his eyes and started his meal. From that action Kyo got angry.

_That damn rat completely ignored me!_

Kyo stood up staring down at the quiet man across from him.

"What was that all about!"

Yuki set his bowl down putting his chopsticks on top of it. He folded his hands together on his lap still having his eyes closed.

Tohru looked over to see that Yuki's bowl was empty.

_He must have been really hungry. I am not even done with mine yet._

With silence in the room Kyo's tolerance level was breaking. Kyo then yelled once more.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Then out of no where a punch came for Kyo. Flying back from the punch, Kyo landed on the floor. Yuki then lowered fist and sat back down.

Rubbing his cheek Kyo sat up.

_What the hell got him all wound up? Something must have made him mad. Well I'm not finished with him yet._

Kyo got up and then ran up to Yuki. He had a fist up with flames in his eyes.

"You wanna take this out side!"

With no answer Yuki gave Kyo another punch to the stomach. Yuki seemed annoyed yet no words came out of his mouth.

Tohru just watched them then turned her attention to Shigure. He was munching away on his food with no care in the world. Tilting her head a bit shaking it left and right, she got up gathering up the empty bowls. She then disappeared into the kitchen.

Kyo looked over seeing the Tohru left. Did he do something wrong? Is she angry? He then decided to join her in the kitchen. Yuki watched as Kyo entered the kitchen. He sat back down closing his eyes.

_Finally, that annoying cat is gone. He had to have an attitude today._

Yuki then opened his eyes and looked over to the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes showed jealousy and anger yet with determination. Today was the day he would confess his love for Tohru.

Shigure then distracted Yuki with his cheerful ways.

"Yuki? Are you ok? Do you need some assistance?"

Shigure had a big smile on his face that made Yuki even more annoyed.

"Be quiet Shigure."

Yuki then left the room leaving Shigure all alone.

Frowning, he looked around the room.

"Man everyone must have something on their minds today."

Still pondering about everyone's attitudes, he stood up and headed for his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a pleasant moment. (Sarcasm) Well anyways please review and send suggestions for a title. I will get the next chapter real real soon…hopefully. Oh just to add. For the rest of the story, I may get slower at getting more chapters up. School is starting tomorrow…drag. So I'm not sure if I can come up with more chapters quick with homework and studies that are coming up. So just to inform you all, my favorite readers. .


	5. To be Reborn

Hello my awesome readers! Again, I thank you for reading my story and all the support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please send suggestions for a title. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was cleaning the dishes until she heard Kyo walk in. She turned her head and then smiled as she continued with the dishes.

"Is there something you need Kyo?"

Kyo walked over to Tohru having his head tilted down. His eyes were hidden beneath his hair. He then took Tohru's hands making her look up at him.

"I..I will handle this…"

He took the dishes that were in her hands then tended to the rest. Tohru stood looking at him with concern. Was something wrong?

When Kyo was finished, he turned to see Tohru look at him with worry. He walked over to her and then looked away from her.

"I just…I didn't really help with breakfast this morning … so I…I just wanted to help ok!"

She smiled looking down. Then little chuckles came from her. Kyo turned with a confused face looking at her. He couldn't understand why she was giggling. He didn't want to get angry but he really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Tohru then looked up to him and took a step closer. They where only inches apart. Kyo looked down to her with question but care. She then stepped up a bit and kissed him on the cheek. He then lowered and put on a cute smile. This time…she didn't feel regret and no blushes appeared.

Kyo's eyes widened as he stared at her. He put one hand on the area he was kissed. His face turned a deep crimson red. He was struggling to figure out what happened.

Finally words came from Tohru. She was still confident in her actions.

"Kyo…you don't have to worry about me. You don't need to help me because I will always be there for you."

He tilted her head still putting on a big smile.

"I love this house and everyone in it. Shigure, Yuki, and you too, Kyo. You are all my family and that will never change."

Kyo's heart was racing. She loved him. Although it wasn't the kind of love he was hoping for, but he was still filled with joy and happiness. He couldn't say anything. Only trying to attempt to speak.

With all the will Kyo had, he put his arms around Tohru almost hugging her but close enough for his pleasure.

Tohru just looked up at him. She put a clam sweet smile and tilted her head down to lean on Kyo's shoulder.

From that signal Kyo let go of her hand placed his hands on her shoulders looking straight into her eyes.

His eyes were shining with dear. All the sadness and hurt in him disappeared and was replaced with relief and freedom. It was the best feeling. He just continued to look at her. He didn't want to end this moment. It was so tranquil so peaceful, an everlasting feeling of hope and cleansing ness. As if he was forgiven and all of his sins were lifted. All the weight that he had just blew away.

Tohru knew that something happened to Kyo just now. His face showed a whole new and unexpected side of Kyo. This hit her…did she have find new feelings for him? Is there some hidden feelings that she found for Kyo?

--------------------------------------------------------

SO! What do you think! I think I did pretty well on this one. I put a lot of thought and feeling to this one. It took me a week to write. Anyways please review and PLEASE!... send me some suggestions for a title! Thanks. The next chapter will come soon.


	6. Having Jealousy and Laughs

Hi guys. I am sorry it took so long for this next chapter. Since school started, I never got time to think about the story. Well anyways I am getting great reviews and emails from you all and I love you! I thank you for all your support…and you know who you are. Anyways please enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

---------------------------------------------------------

Ever since that moment in the kitchen, Kyo and Tohru have been acting differently. Even Kyo, himself, was being helpful and oddly…cheerful with a smile on his face all the time. Yuki was beginning to suspect that something happened between the two.

It had been 3 days since that memorial night and Yuki was now getting ticked off. He would see Kyo and Tohru play around in a somewhat flirting way. He was jealous and couldn't stand it. He had it. He was going to talk to Tohru tonight.

Shigure was of course having fun torturing his hopeless editor. You could hear him running and hiding from her as she cryed for Shigure to do his work.

With all this commotion, Yuki was about to explode. He then got up from the dining room table and stomped out into the woods. No one even noticed him.

Outside Yuki went to his secret base. He sat looking at his garden with grief. He missed the days when Tohru was with him enjoying themselves. Now she is mostly with Kyo. It wasn't fair.

_That damn cat getting all the attention…he doesn't deserve to have Miss Honda with him all the time. Something must have happened that night…and today I am going to find out what._

He turned his head looking at the strawberries. He remembered when Tohru was excited about growing the strawberries.

Yuki thought about that time…seeing her warm sweet smile. He missed it. There was a tug in his chest. The pain of having that cat with her made him angry. Yuki wanted Tohru…he wanted to be with her. To be by her side.

All these feelings made the tugging in his chest hurt even more.

"…………"

Someone was in the bushes. Was someone spying on him? Who was it?

He turned to see Tohru appear. He nearly jumped up seeing her. He was thinking about her and now here she was.

She seemed as if she was worried. She literally ran towards him and threw her arms around him. From the impact of the two colliding they were falling to the ground. Before they hit the ground, Yuki but he put his hands around her upper hips so that she wouldn't land on top of him causing him to transform.

Their eyes met as they froze. Yuki on the ground holding Tohru up, while Tohru was holding his shoulders. After a while they bursted out laughing. What a predicament they were in.

Tohru got off of Yuki and they sat side by side quietly. Both their cheeks were burning hot as they sat there. Their eyes didn't meet for a while.

Then when Yuki was about to say something Tohru was going to speak. They paused and laughed a bit. From all this, Yuki almost forgot to talk to Tohru.

He turned facing Tohru who was just looking down embarrassed at the pervious moments. His heart beat quickened as he looked at her innocence. Yuki hesitated as he tried to speak. He didn't want to ruin the time he was having with Tohru but he really wanted to know what was going on.

Then Tohru spoke up.

"Umm…Yuki?"

Yuki almost choked then replied.

"Uh…Yes Miss Honda."

She seemed troubled but she still put on a smile.

"Well. When you left the house into the woods, I was worried something was wrong. Is there something on you mind Yuki?"

Yuki looked at her with care, then turned. He wanted to hide his depressed face.

Tohru looked at him with concern. It wasn't like Yuki to act this way. She put one hand on his shoulder having him turn looking right into her eyes.

Her eyes looked as if they were watering up with question. Yuki looked at her for a while. Not any movement occurred. His eyes twinkled with gratitude. Then Yuki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close but not enough to transform. He let his head on top of Torhu's, closing his eyes with a smile.

Tohru, confused, looked up at him. The silence was a bit uncomfortable for her so she……

---------------------------------------------------------

Well! Please review so I can improve this story. Yah…I am a perfectionist. I think there are still some things I can work on. Anyways I, again, am sorry for having you wait so long for this chapter. I will try real hard to get more ASAP. Oh……one more thing…PLEASE! HELP ME! I need a title for this story and I still haven't thought of one yet. So please send some suggestions. Thanks.


	7. A Shot to Happiness then Dispair

Hey guys! Anyways, school is killer right now. They already gave us 2 projects and like 2, 3 tests in every subject. The homework is real overwhelming but I'll live. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Continuation from the last sentence)

……got up but then tripped over falling over on Yuki.

There was nothing but silence. Tohru was yet again on top of Yuki having her body touch his. However, something wasn't right…Yuki wasn't transforming. Yuki and Tohru looked at each other with shock and confusion.

Yuki still wondering what just happened while Tohru questioning why Yuki wasn't transforming.

Yuki was both confused but then happy. Tohru was actually embracing him and no transformation. He could have cried from joy and happiness. Not only did he not transform but he knew that nothing like this ever happened to Kyo. He could have never been this close to Tohru, able to touch her like this.

Tohru still on top of Yuki just looked at him with literally, no thoughts. Yuki was still there, in front of her, in his human form. How could this be happening? Did she really break the curse?

Then out of no where…Yuki's lips touched Torhu's. Yuki and Tohru didn't understand what in the world was going on. First they fall, then they find out that Yuki didn't transform, and now they are kissing! This was beyond unexpected.

Still engaged in a kiss, the two stare at each other. Not one of them moved. Tohru couldn't understand it. Why wasn't she attempting to move or at that, get off of Yuki! Why was her body not responding to the situation?

As for Yuki, he was questioning himself as well. He didn't respond to anything. It was as if his whole body shut down. He wanted to move so that he could end this but at the same time continue. He was waiting for something like this to happen but he felt that Tohru didn't.

However, this was the only opportunity Yuki and Tohru had. They were as close as anyone could get especially ones with the curse.

With all these mixed feelings, they finally ended the kiss and sat up. Tohru was kneeling in front of Yuki while he was sitting up. No words departed their mouths. They just looked at one another.

Tohru suddenly got up and walked away quickly. Yuki then reached and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked down at him. His head was down low having his hair cover his face.

"T..Tohru …what just happened? How…how…"

Yuki's grip on Tohru's hand tightened a bit. She peered looking at his hand. It was somewhat shaking. She knelt down beside him putting her other hand on his shoulder. His body was as if he was shivering from the cold but it was warm outside.

Yuki looked up at Tohru with streams of tears falling down his face. He clenched onto Tohru's shirt as he cried on her lap.

"I…I have never felt anyone hold me before. The feeling of you holding me without transforming was…"

Yuki couldn't help himself. It was the first time in his life he had ever felt this. Tohru watched him as he cried, drenching her skirt. He was like a child crying for its mother. She couldn't stand seeing this anymore. She made him sit up and look at her in the eyes. She then pulled him close to hug him.

Shocked as he was lunged into Tohru's arms, Yuki felt as if he was free. He didn't have to worry about the curse anymore but then…

"POOF!.."

A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared up, there as little innocent Yuki as a rat. Both Tohru and Yuki were surprised. What in the world just happened? How come Yuki transformed now?

Yuki scrambled on the ground confused. He was just thinking that he was free and now they start back at point A. After a moment of running around he plopped on the ground tired physically and mentally.

Tohru looked at him with disappointment and sadness. She picked up the "dead" rat. In her hands, Yuki sat up tilting his head down. He couldn't believe that he was a rat. How is he a rat now and not before?

Tohru held him close to comfort his troubled state.

In the mean time, Kyo was in the kitchen. It had been an hour since Tohru left to search for Yuki.

_That damn rat. Is he trying to take Tohru away from me? It's late!_

He sighed annoyed thinking about what they could be doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So people! What do you think? Please review and send suggestions about my writing, how the story should progress, or the title. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Anyways I thank you for sticking with me as a write this story. Thanks.


	8. Possibilities or Over Thinking

Oh my goodness! I am sooooo sorry to all my readers. I apologize having you all wait and wait for me to update. Well I will work really hard to make up for all the time having you wait. I will try to get at least five to ten more chapters up. Well anyways I hope you like this next chapter…it may not be as good as the others because I want to get many more done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was getting frustrated. He had been waiting for what felt like hours. He was both angry and worried. What in the world could Torhu and Yuki be doing?

Kyo walked over to the door leading to the porch. He leaned on walls looking deep into the forest. He thought of what the two could be doing. In his mind, sadly he was thinking of the worst.

_Maybe that rat is beating Torhu because he was jealous of our time together…_

-In Kyo's mind-

"Ms. Honda?"

"Yes Yuki?" Tohru turned over looking at him.

Yuki had his oh-so-innocent smile on. He came closer to Tohru…a bit too close. A bit frightened Tohru took a step back.

"Yuki? Is…Is something wrong?" she hesitated to ask.

"Yes Ms. Honda…There is." Yuki said in a serious manor yet it seemed as if he was joking.

Yuki's face changed looking much like Akito's smirk. As he came closer Tohru's eyes widened as she continued to step back.

Then Yuki punched Tohru in the stomach. She fell to the ground in an instant. She held her stomach crying and yelling in pain.

"Why aren't you spending more time with me! Why are you with that stupid cat! Huh!"

Tohru continued to cry and scream as she was kicked.

-End of thought-

Kyo got even angrier. There was no way that he would let that ever happen to Tohru. Then he thought more.

_Don't worry Kyo…that would never happen. Yuki is too damn kind and besides…I would have heard Tohru yell._

Sighing deeply from reassurance, Kyo began to go to the next option.

He thought about Yuki's actions during the past week.

_The beginning of the week, Yuki was being his annoying self. However, after me and Torhu had that little moment in the kitchen that one night, he was acting a bit strange. He kept watching us and was in a bad mood all the time. Did he know about me and Tohru?_

Kyo went into deeper thought after that. At first he thought he was over thinking things too soon but the more the thought, the more everything made since and fit into place.

Then Kyo formed another little thought of what Yuki and Torhu might be doing.

-In Kyo's mind-

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki turned facing Torhu with a warm hearted smile.

"Yes?"

Then Yuki took Torhu's hand and pulled her into his arms. Torhu a bit shaken up, just stared at him in amazement. Yuki then closed in for a kiss leaving Torhu shocked.

After a few seconds into the kiss Torhu finally closed her eyes and continued to share lips with Yuki.

The kiss lasted forever. It was getting intense as the two moved around leaning against trees nearby. Eventually they fell over onto the ground not even noticing. They didn't show a care in the world but each other.

It was getting worse as they began showing signs of what may happen next…the stripping of clothes.

-End of thought-

Kyo quickly ended that as he shook his head. It was overwhelming. He couldn't believe that he would even think of such a thing. But since that came to mind, he began to get second thoughts.

Maybe they were making out. …Maybe not exactly as he thought but somewhat like.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. His head hurt. He was killing himself to figure out what was happening with Yuki and Tohru. He had to find out now.

Kyo straightened up and focused on the forest. He was going to figure out what the heck was going on…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and send me suggestions or comments about my writing or what should happen next. You never know…it may come up in the near future. Well anyways I am working hard on getting the next one done. So stay tuned.


	9. Surviving and Learning

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. I am soo sorry that you had to wait for this chapter. I am trying real hard to get more up but I never get the time. I am putting all my heart into this but it kills me when I have you all wait and wait for the next chapter when you would have to wait for the next. Well anyways please enjoy this next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki, still in his rat form, finally calmed down. He looked up at Tohru who was asleep. He saw himself in Tohru's hands cuddled up close to her. She was sleeping on her side in the grass.

He was a bit flustered and slowly made his way out of Tohru's grasp. He took a moment to catch his breath. He turned looking at Torhu sleeping. She was so beautiful even in her sleep.

Her radiance lured Yuki's attention for a while. Then suddenly, Yuki changed back into his human form.

With the "poof-ing" sound, Tohru's eyes twitched a bit. Yuki panicked…he didn't know what to do. If Tohru saw him, surely she would get ideas.

Yuki looked for his clothes here and there. Then he caught sight of them. Sadly, they were under Torhu.

_Why in all the places did they have to be there!_

Yuki had a hard time swallowing. He took a deep breath and then began to crawl over to the Tohru.

Inching over, Yuki was becoming red. His face was burning up. He couldn't believe he was doing this…but there was no other way.

Finally he was close enough to grab his cloths. Slowly he pulled on this garments. But every slight tug, Tohru would move in her sleep. Yuki was sure he was going to wake her, so he paused then with one tug, he pulled his clothes free.

Tohru's eyes fluttered as she woke. Yuki's face turned pale as a ghost panicking. Then scared that maybe she would see, his face turned bright red. Then quickly ran into the bushes, trying to put on his pants, at least.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ms. Honda! Don't turn around!" Yuki yelled as he scurried to dress.

"Why Yuki?..." Tohru slowly turned to see what he was doing.

Yuki's eyes widened as he learned that she was looking.

Tohru's face was relaxed and confused to embarrassed and flustered. She quickly turned back looking down with her eyes shut and hair covering her face.

"Oh I am SOO sorry Yuki! I can't believe I did that! I am so stupid for not listening! Please forgive me! I am soo sorry! ... (etc..)"

As Yuki finished changing, there was a odd silence. Tohru was shaking still having her head down with shame. She didn't really much but still, it was more than she had seen before.

_I can't believe I did that! He was hate me for this and feel so embarrassed. Oh I feel so bad. I shouldn't even be sitting here. I should be walking back to the house._

Tohru then thought about Yuki and his figure. Even though she wasn't supposed to see him partially dressed, she did find things about Yuki that she didn't expect.

When she turned, she saw Yuki luckily with his pants on but unzipped showing a bit of his under garments.

She was shocked at Yuki's muscular traits. His body was slim like a average guy showing some muscle. He had a six pack showing a little and his chest was not too big like a body builder, but seemed hard as rock. His shoulders and arms were normal with signs of toughness.

Tohru was amazed that she would find this in Yuki. When Yuki has his shirt on, she never really noticed.

Thinking of the glimpse Torhu had of Yuki also made her have mixed feelings. She found a bit of interest in his physical state.

Then she felt a warm sensation on her shoulder. It was Yuki's hand. She peered up looking at him. His face was red but he put a smile on.

"Ms. Honda…I forgive you for looking at me. I know you didn't mean to…and I hope I didn't bring thoughts up. I..well..I turned back into my human form while you were asleep and…"

Yuki was too caught up in his thoughts to finish his explanation. Then Tohru put her hand on his hand that was on her shoulder. He turned looking at her with question. She put a warm smile.

"It's ok Yuki. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I am sorry for what happened and I hope you can forgive me. I didn't …I mean I didn't see anything but your chest. That was all. I promise."

She just continued to smile at him. He was surprised at how calm she was. At the same time he was happy that she was so understanding about this.

All he could do was smile back. He then got up holding her hand.

"Ms. Honda, we should probably head back."

Tohru looked at him then stood up.

"Yah that's true. It is pretty late."

"Besides…that cat might be wrecking the place."

Tohru laughed as they began to make there way back to the house.

The house was getting bigger and bigger. Soon they saw Kyo sitting on the porch.

Kyo peered up looking at the approaching couple. He then jumped up with his eyes burning.

"Where were you two!" Kyo yelled as Tohru and Yuki finally got to the house.

"That's none of your concern you cat." Yuki said as he made his way inside.

"Oh! You guys were gone for hours! Something must have happened that I should know!" Kyo yelled as he raised his fist up.

"We were just talking Kyo. Sorry it made you worry." Torhu explained as she looked at Kyo with smile.

She then walked inside leaving Kyo embarrassed. He then turned with his face red.

"I..I wasn't worried! I was just…getting bored!" Kyo yelled as he watched the two walk up the stairs to their rooms.

Tohru giggled as she got to her room. Yuki, tired, closed his bedroom door and went to bed. Kyo, left alone once again, just stomped outside to go up to the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda rushed through this one because I want to get more chapters up. So I hope you will review….and please give me some ideas on what should happen next 'cause I am getting major writers block. Thanks.


	10. Emotional and Shirtless

Hi people

Hi people. I am terribly sorry that you had to wait so long for more chapters. School was a drag and I also had major writers block. I seriously had no ideas what to put for the next chapter. But as you can see, I'm back and ready for more writing. I hope you are satisfied with this next chapter. It might not be that great since I haven't been working on it for a while but I tried to put all my effort into it. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

--

Morning had come and all was quiet in the house, for everyone was asleep but one.

Tohru, as always, woke up early to prepare breakfast and do the morning chores. She was in the kitchen making rice while she was sweeping the floor.

After she opened the fridge to see what there was to accompany the rice. Unfortunately, the fridge was empty. She straightened up and thought. What in the world should she do? Then she decided to go the market.

She quickly wrote a note and stuck it on the table in the living room. She knew she would have to be fast. She didn't want the boys to wake up and find no food. Plus the fact that she wasn't there.

She scrambled to get her purse then she ran out the door.

It was a bright day with the sun shining proudly. The skies were clear and there was a soft breeze. Today was a perfect day. Tohru was a sort of glad that there wasn't any food in the fridge. It was a good time to go out.

She began to hum as she made her way out to town. Once she arrived at the market she bumped into Uo and Hana.

"Hey Tohru. How's everything going?" Uo asked with her optimistic face.

"Nothing really Uo. Just going to the market to get some food."

"I see." Hana said quietly. She was being her mysterious self as always.

"So, what are you guys doing her?" Tohru put on a happy face even though she had to hurry back home to make breakfast.

"Well me a Hana were going to see a movie. Then we met up with you."

Uo seemed happier than usual. Something good must have happened to her.

"Indeed. We are going to see a movie that Uo begged me to watch." Hana said a little irritated.

"Yah! It's a movie about this biker gang having this big clash with another group. There's going to be a lot of action in it. Hana didn't want to go at first but then I managed to change her mind."

Tohru laughed at the thought of Uo begging Hana to go see the movie.

"Well anyways I got to go. I have to hurry back before the guys know I left."

With a good-bye the three parted. Torhu rushed back as fast as she could. She glanced at her watch and realized that it was getting late. The boys were bound to be up by now.

"Gah!! I have to hurry!"

Finally, exhausted, Torhu returned home and sprinted for the kitchen. She worked as fast the speed of light. Kyou, just waking up, walked into the kitchen to find this. He had a stunned expression seeing Torhu here and there, cooking. He slowly backed away into the dinning room and sat down. He chuckled a bit to himself. _'Man, that Torhu. What's with her today? Huh, I'm pretty sure there isn't any special occasion today. I wonder what's up.'_

Torhu then rushed into the room to set the table when she saw Kyou. Kyou looked up a little taken by surprise while Tohru was frantic.

"Oh!! Kyou, I didn't know you were up. I'm sorry that breakfast isn't ready yet. I had to get some stuff and the store and I tried to come back before you guys were up and-"

"Hey, don't kill yourself for us."

Kyou got up and looked at her in a serious but endearing way. He took the plates from Torhu and began setting the table without another word. Torhu watched for a moment with a confused face, wondering why Kyou was being so kind as to help her.

"Hey, don't forget your still cooking. You don't want anything to burn." Kyou reminded her.

"Waahh!! I'm sorry." Tohru squealed as she rushed back into the kitchen.

Kyou laughed to himself again as he followed her to help.

In the mean time, Yuki slowly mad his way downstairs rubbing his eyes. He was cursing to himself. He hated waking up in the mornings. As he was about to take the last step off the stairs a Whoosh passed by in a flash leaving Yuki spazzed.

"Damnit Shigure…" Yuki mumbled.

Yuki finally made it to the dining room and took his seat. He glanced at Shigure who was bouncing in his seat with joy. You could practically see a tail behind him swinging with excitement.

"Oh Lord! Bless this woman and her fine cooking!!" Shigure preached happily as he began to chow down.

Yuki sighed as he was about to eat. Just before he was going to take his first bite he noticed Kyou making eye contact with Tohru and staring at her when she wasn't looking. Yuki annoyed took a bite and chewed angrily. Tohru glanced at Yuki and frowned a little.

"Is everything ok Yuki? Is something wrong with the food?"

"Oh don't worry. Yuki isn't a morning person and is always grouchy."

Suddenly a force game at Kyou and nailed him in the face. He landed against the wall as he tried to regain his balance.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kyou yelled.

Yuki didn't respond as he finished his food quickly but calmly. He then got up to put his plate in the kitchen and then disappeared upstairs. Kyou pissed just blew it off and sat back down rubbing his cheek._ 'That damn rat. What the hell was that?! Geez!'_

Tohru scrunched her brows with question. Shigure just continued to pig out happily acting as if nothing happened. In the end Shigure was the one to finish half of the whole meal.

"What was simply delightful Tohru! I wish I could marry you right now and you would cook feasts and feasts of you splendid cuisine!" He praised as he rubbed his fat stomach.

Torhu thanked him modestly as she was cleaning up. Kyou smacked Shigure across the head and went upstairs ignoring the complaints from Shigure.

After cleaning the kitchen, Tohru made her way upstairs to collect the dirty clothes to do the laundry. She knocked on Yuki's door to see if she could enter. She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Yuki, I was just going to get clothes to wash."

"That's not a problem Ms. Honda." Yuki replied with a smile.

Torhu quickly tossed his clothes in the basket that she had and then exited, shutting the door behind her. She then made her way to her room to get her clothes. Next was Shigure's room. He certainly had a lot of clothes. Tohru was actually appalled to see how many were around the room. She sighed happily as she picked them up and left the room.

Finally was Kyou's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Kyou? It's me. I'm doing the laundry. Kyou?" Tohru said as she knocked a second time.

'_That's weird. I'm pretty sure he went up to his room after breakfast.'_ she thought. She slowly opened the door and peered in to see if he was there. No sign of Kyou. She questioned where he was but then began picking up the clothes. As she was about to leave, Kyou stepped out of the bathroom in his room. He sighed with his eyes shut as he was drying his hair with a towel. He opened his eyes to see Tohru with a deer in the head lights expression across her face. His eyes widened as he stared at her. She blushed furiously then yelled and quickly ran out the room.

"I'm soo soo sorry Kyou! I didn't mean to! I was just getting your clothes to do the laundry. I knocked but there was no answer so I thought you weren't there. I'm sorry!" Tohru explained in the hallway.

Kyou still stunned just stood there. He was lucky he had a towel wrapped around his waist or there was no telling what would've happened. He scrammed to get some clean clothes and then went outside to confront Torhu.

"Kyou, I'm soo sorry! Next time I'll make sure that you aren't in the room before I get your clothes! I'm sorry! I-"

"Hey, it's ok. Stop freaking out. It was an accident. I'm just sorry you had to see that."

Kyou was standing right in front of Tohru but looking the other way. You could tell he was embarrassed. Tohru blushed a little.

"Well, I didn't see much. I mean, it wasn't all that bad."

Kyou changed his glance to her with that comment. Tohru was now blushing fiercely. She now saw Kyou's body. That's Yuki and Kyou now. Yuki was unexpected when Tohru saw him. He was completely different without his shirt. Kyou was a little different. His body was ripped but not defined; just enough to squeeze a bit of body fat. His skin was clear as day although he was still wet when he came out. So he had some mist of water on his chest. Some how that got Torhu's heart racing.

Kyou stared at her for a while pondering her comment. After a minute or two passed, Torhu flustered to get the rest of Kyou's clothes and then rushed downstairs with the basket. Kyou watched her leave with a brightened face.

'_Why did she say it wasn't all that bad? Did she like what she saw? She was blushing a lot. Wait! I hope she didn't see me blush. Mannn…that was embarrassing.'_

Torhu down in the laundry room was catching her breath. Her heart was racing and she was getting a lot of emotions. _'What was that? Why did I get the same feeling when I saw Yuki the other night? What is going on??'_

--

Well that is my first chapter after two years without updating. I'm sorry you all waited that long and I will be forever happy to find that you guys still keep up and read this chapter. Please review and I will seriously try to update as much as I can before school hits.


	11. A Battle Within

Hi people

Well I have been getting a lot of good feedback and I thank you all who kept up with this story. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

--

Tohru shook her head trying to clear her mind. _'It was nothing! I just saw Kyou without a shirt. No big problem. I mean I saw Yuki……too…'_

"Ugh!! What am I saying?!" Tohru said confused.

She just ignored it for the time being and started the washer. She began tossing in clothes and adding soap. Then she came across one of Kyou's favorite shirts. She stared down at it in her hands and rubbed it with her fingers. She kept getting the image of Kyou without his shirt. She had to admit, he was handsome. _'Oh come on Tohru! Stop thinking these things! Mom said I shouldn't have a dark mind! But then…what about Yuki…?'_

She grabbed one of Yuki's shirts and stared at it. Then the picture of him in the woods came to mind. The comparison was so huge and yet she liked both.

"Mother, am I a bad person for thinking these things?" She asked as she continued to hold both shirts.

"What am I doing? Kyou and Yuki are just my friends that I live with; that I cook for and clean. They are the ones that make me happy and we are pretty much family. But why am I getting these weird feelings mother?"

Tohru stood silent for a moment then sighed deeply but almost in tears. _'I have nothing to cry about. But somehow, I feel the need to, like I am going to cause pain for someone. Why mother…why do I feel this way? And I am getting all these emotions when I am with Yuki or Kyou alone and I don't know how to explain them. What is wrong with me mother?!'_

She tossed the rest of the clothes in the washer and then left to go outside. She walked a good distance from the house and sat next to a tree. She kept thinking about what was going on. She knew that it was really stupid to be thinking these things. Kyou and Yuki were her friends, family. Nothing was wrong with caring for them like she always did. But now something had changed. Something deep inside her that couldn't be explained.

The poor confused girl just sat there staring up at the clear blue sky. _'Mother, what should I do?'_

She suddenly found a droplet fall down her cheek. She touched it and felt a wet sensation. She took this in and then began to cry.

Meanwhile, Kyou was in his room by the bed staring off into the distance. His mind was racing. _'I wonder if Tohru is alright. I know this was all an accident but I feel I'm to blame.'_

He sighed. _'In a way, she has already seen me like this and, yes she would freak and apologize a million times, but this time was different. Something changed. Was it the look in her eyes? Or her body language?'_

Kyou scratched the back of his head annoyed.

"Ugh! I wish I could just talk to her! Ask her if she is alright. What's going on in her mind. What she's……feeling…"

He looked out the window again seeing to birds in a nest. He had a wandering expression on his face as he gazed at the birds. They were chirping happily watching over three eggs that were in the nest. The two birds cuddled together as they watched their soon to be babies.

Kyou leaned against the wall staring at the birds. How he wished he could do what the birds were doing, cuddling. If that could happen…

Further down the hallway, Yuki was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking about Tohru and their moment in the woods the other night. He still couldn't explain what happened but then, he was happy. He got to hold Tohru and even at that KISS her! That was the best moment of his life.

'_There is absolutely no doubt I was first to hold and kiss Miss Honda. I am confident that damn cat has never and WILL never be able to do that with Miss Honda. But really, what did happen back there. Why didn't I transform the first time? Something then, affected the curse. What was is?'_

Yuki pondered this on a serious note. Tohru and Yuki…something happened that broke the curse temporarily. Whatever happened, if reoccurred may break the curse for good. Yuki had to understand this.

He got up and went over to his desk and pulled out a notebook. He opened it up and began taking notes about what he knew so far. Something happened that involved Tohru and himself. But what was the key? Something different that wasn't done regularly happened. It couldn't have been the kiss because that happened after the realization that the curse was gone. It didn't make any sense. Something was missing. Something that he couldn't see. Something he couldn't grasp.

Back outside, Torhu was wiping the last of her tears. She sat for a little while longer to calm herself. She then began walking back to the house, slowly. Her emotions and sense of things was out of wack. He was emotionally distressed and she just wanted to go home and rest. But she couldn't. She new she had to take care of the house chores and the cooking. She didn't want to be selfish and say that she wanted to sleep. She did love to do all those things. But for once in her life, she wanted to do something for herself, and that was to rest.

'_No Torhu. You can't do that. I can get plenty of rest when it's time to go to bed. Shigure and everyone have been so kind and generous to me, I have to repay them.'_

"I have to…"

Suddenly right when she made it in front of the house she collapsed. She was so mentally drained that she lost all energy. Kyou still dazing out the window saw her and jumped out of the window.

"Tohru! Tohru! You ok?! Wha-what happened?" Kyou asked frantically.

"Shigure! Yuki! Hey!!"

Shigure was in his office plopped asleep. He recently got off the phone with his editor giving her a hard time. He laughed so much after the call that he crashed.

Yuki was too focused on his notebook and figuring out the past events. He ignored Kyou thinking that it was nothing important.

Kyou waited for a response of something but nothing.

"Ugh…worthless." He muttered.

He looked back at Torhu, who's face was in distress. He gently lifted her and brought her to room. He laid her on the bed and looked at her wondering what he should do.

"I'll call Hatori!" He ran downstairs to the phone and dialed him.

Waiting anxiously, there was no answer. It appeared that Hatori was out of town for the week. Kyou ran back upstairs to check on Tohru who was still showing no signs of improvement. Kyou then thought that maybe she was running a fever. He hesitantly placed his hand on her forehead. It was awkward but he knew he had to. _'Wow she's burning! I gotta get a wet towel!'_

Kyou rushed to the kitchen and prepared a wet towel then scurried back to her room and placed the cloth on her forehead. _'Well I don't know what to do now. She was fine earlier today. She wasn't sneezing and she doesn't show signs of swollen sinuses but she has a fever!'_

"Aw man…" Kyou muttered as he scratched his head.

'_WAIT! Was it me who got her sick?! She was fine before she saw me half dressed. Did I trigger something to have her break down ill??'_

Kyou just looked at her with concern as Tohru was breathing in intervals. He felt bad that he may have been the cause of her suffering. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He was stuck with no knowledge to help Tohru. _'I'm probably not even fit to care for Tohru. I know nothing about this stuff and I just can't bear to see her this way. Even if there was no curse, I could never be with Tohru. I-I … I'm just not fit for her!'_

Kyou cringed as he thought to himself. Was he just not the one for her. He can't even to a simple task as to care for her when she is ill. She has done it a million times when he was ill and it seemed effortless. She is just in a whole other world compared to Kyou. He was almost in tears. He hated the fact that he can't do anything more for her.

He scooted closer to her so that he was sitting close enough to her face. He took his hand and delicately moved his hand up and down her cheek and to her chin. She was so beautiful even when she was sick. It was amazing how much light and beauty radiated from her. He was overwhelmed by it. He just wanted to hold her and comfort her. He just had a strong urge; an urge. Just an urge to kiss her. He knew he couldn't but he wanted to so badly. Even if it wasn't on the lips. Even if it was just on the cheek or head, he wanted to.

He then was hypnotized by his thoughts and Tohru. He slowly leaned over, slowly closing in on Tohru. His sense of right from wrong just left his mind. Nothing was running through his mind. His head kept leaning in closer and closer to Tohru's. He stopped right when he was inches from her lips; when his lips were freely in reaches of hers.

He hesitated. He held there for a while. He fought with himself. He wanted to kiss her badly but he knew he shouldn't. He would probably steal her first kiss and what's even more wrong, that she wasn't aware. He was totally taking advantage of her. But…but he was so close and probably will never get the chance again. _'Just one kiss. Just one.'_

He closed his eyes and leaned in just inches closer.

'_I just can't!'_

Kyou rose up and got off the bed. His head was leaning down. He failed to fight for what he wanted. What he wanted the most. He headed for the door in shame. He was ashamed that he couldn't win a battle with himself and he was ashamed even the fact that he was going to take advantage of Torhu. Right when he was about to leave the room, he looked back to her.

"I'm sorry Torhu. I should've never even thought of it. I guess the cat really can't win anything."

--

So what do you think for the second chapter to update this timeless story? Please review!!


	12. Willingly or Involuntarily

Hi people

I love all of you that read and review. Thanks for your support. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

--

Kyou slowly made his way down the stairs regretting every step that he took. If only Tohru knew……could see the pain and love in his eyes; if she could just understand his feelings. He paused and stared at his empty hand. _'What's the point? I'm a cat. The cat can't win anything. My hand will always be empty. No one would ever accept me, not even Tohru.'_

With that said he clenched his fist and ran down the stairs with his eyes shut. He ran passed the living room and out the door going up to the roof. There he fell to his knees catching his breath as he stared blankly to the horizon. _'Why was I chosen to live a life like this? Why me? Why did I have to have this curse? WHY CAN'T I LOVE TOHRU?! ……I can't even…hold her.'_

He fell to his hands as he banged his fists on the roof. He gritted his teeth with frustration. Kyou could easily make a hole in the roof with his anger but then he realized that he was above Torhu's room. He stopped overwhelmed with his emotions and fell to his side exhausted. He felt like dying. He didn't want to live a life of despair. Kyou already suffered his childhood. If he can't find a glimpse of light, he would surely kill himself.

Kyou turned on his back facing the sky. He closed his eyes to breathe; to breathe the suffocating air that always surrounded him for years. He wished he could take one breath of fresh lively air. Just once, he wanted to be free. Eventually Kyou fell asleep.

'_Kyou! Come on!_

_Haha, I'm coming Tohru!_

_Ahh…haha..I bet you can't catch me! Hahaha_

_Oh we will see about that lil' missy._

_Waaa hahaha noo. Ouff._

_You ok?_

_Haha, yah. Not a scratch._

…………

_What? Is there something on my face?_

_No, just your beauty._

…………_!_

………………………_I love you…………_

_i…I love you too kyou.'_

Kyou had a smile on his face as he dreamed about lying with Tohru in a meadow holding her; kissing her. He knew this was a dream and he was shocked that he was having one. He never had dreams and even with this said, dreams of happiness. Kyou just wanted to sleep forever. This dream was all he needed. Even though he knew this wasn't real and would never be, it was better than reality when he couldn't even see it.

He opened his eyes slowly as the dream faded into darkness. His eyes were embraced by the light from the sun shining on him. He felt something fall down his face. It was a tear. He didn't know if he was crying because of the depression of reality or the joy of his fantasy.

He sat up wiping the tears away. He was a man, there was no time for crying when he had better things to do.

Suddenly he heard a creeping from below. He stealthily moved to the edge of the roof and peered below. It was Torhu! She was up and standing! _'What is that idiot doing? Isn't she sick??'_

Kyou was tempted to come in through the window and help her back in bed but that wouldn't be appropriate. She was still woozy. She was swerving left and right as she slowly made her way to her desk. She sat down abruptly and took the picture frame of her mother.

Kyou leaned over more with curiosity. He never really saw Tohru talk to her mother before other than the time that he Yuki, Uo, and Hana went to picnic at Torhu's mother's grave. He shock his head still astounded that they actually ate at a grave. He then turned his attention back to Tohru.

She didn't have a happy face like she usually did. It was more of a desperate tired look mixed with her sick pale face.

"Hey mom. It's me again. Remember the talk we had earlier? Well I wanted to talk some more."

'_What? Tohru talked to her mother earlier? When? Was it today?_' Kyou thought to himself.

"It's just…I don't know what to think anymore mom. They are great. But sometimes I have something telling me that there is something more. There is something else about 'em that I don't know. I just feel it and I don't know what to make of it. Is that ok? I get all these emotions about them and is that a good thing? Is it wrong to have both?"

She sighed deeply with so much distress. She seemed really stressed and exhausted. Kyou was wondering what she was talking about. _'Who is she talking about? Who are "Them"?'_

He wanted to know more but he knew that was wrong with his morals. He climbed in the room and walked behind Torhu.

"Wha-what are you doing out of bed Torhu?" Kyou asked hesitantly.

She slowly turned around looking up with a blank expression. She seemed almost crazed. Kyou was now concerned. Tohru was already sick with an illness that was unknown to him and now she looks as if she had cracked. He lifted her up by taking her hand.

"Ok that's enough fun. Let's get you back in bed."

Kyou struggled to get her up. She seemed as if she was fighting back even though she was doing nothing. He decided to pick her up instead. He swooped her off her feet and walked towards the bed. Kyou set her down and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Hey……why were you out of bed? You still look sick. You shouldn't be wandering out of bed."

Tohru just continued to stare at him. Kyou was a little nervous. He had never seen Tohru like this. Kyou was aware of Tohru's unusual behavior and noticed that her pupils were dilated as if she was in a trance.

"Hey! Tohru? Are you ok? You don't look like you have a regular cold? Are you-!"

Out of no where, Tohru hooked her hands around Kyou's neck. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyou was blazing red. He didn't know what Tohru was doing. This was not like her at all! He tried to force her off of him but she wouldn't budge.

"Moah…Kyou…how come we never get to do this?" Torhu asked quietly.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Uhh…Tohru…if you don't get off me I may transf-"

Kyou then realized that he was still in human form even though Tohru was in enough reach to have it trigger the curse. He was confused. _'The curse? Is it lifted? Can I really hold Tohru now?!'_

He swallowed hard as he looked down at Tohru. She was still had her hypnotized glare. She then leaned in more sending chill signals up and down Kyou's body. It was the first time he was held and he was a little jumpy about it but so far so good. Nothing was happening. Was it really safe to hold on to Tohru?

Then out of the blue, Tohru pushed all her weight almost jumping on top of Kyou. This cause them to fall down with Tohru on top of Kyou. Her hands were now wrapped around his body as she some what seductively cuddled with Kyou. Kyou was distorted. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't transforming and Tohru was in a way, making a move on him. It was too fast though. Everything was happening too quickly. He couldn't keep up.

He lifted his head to see Tohru's right infront of his. Kyou's face was tomato red. He didn't know what to do. If he pushed off Tohru, he might hurt her physically or emotionally but in a way, he liked it. He liked the sensation of someone holding him and lying on him. It was just like in the dream! His eyes were wide now. He couldn't believe his dream was occurring, even though not in the exact way but still, it was something.

Torhu looked at Kyou and crawled up closer to his face. He took his mind off of the dream and looked at Tohru literally eye to eye. She still had the blank trance in her eyes. He was still questioning if this had to do with the fact that she is sick or if it was something else.

Tohru then set her finger on his lips. Kyou had this shock of energy flow in his body. She lightly felt his lips with her finger and then slowly moving her hand down this chin and down to his neck then chest. Her eyes followed her hand as she did so. Kyou's nerves were going wild. He had never felt this sensation before. He felt guilt but then he liked this feeling. He didn't know if he should stop Tohru or if he should just let her be.

Tohru then slipped both her hands underneath Kyou's shirt hand felt his body. Kyou was on the brink of hysteria. He fought with himself to not touch Tohru. He knew that this was bad but he had the urge to do so; like it was right for the moment. He kept his hands lying on the bed frozen as Tohru continued with her seductive movements.

She sat up and took her hands out from under his shirt and looked at him. Kyou was confused. She then grabbed him by the shirt and forced him to sit up. His faced ended up right in front of hers. He panicked. What was going to happen next?

She then clenched his shirt tightly and forcefully kissed him. He was in total shock. Kyou sat there not comprehending what was happening. Tohru willingly kiss him. He couldn't even break of out the kiss. She was strong! He tried to break free to catch his breath but she kept on kissing him.

Finally she broke away to breath leaving Kyou gasping for air as well. He swung he head back at her to see if she was ok. This was a first for Kyou. But she was perfectly fine. She leaned closer to him and placed her hands on his hips. Her hands were cold. Kyou jumped slightly but then wondered why her hands weren't like that before. Tohru then took hold of Kyou's shirt and began to slowly lift it to his head. Kyou was at his limit.

"T-T-Torhu! S-St--Stop! I don't think you should go on. You are not youself! I know your not!"

Tohru froze with Kyou's shirt right at his neck and her face so close that their noses where touching. Tohru finally spoke after this whole time.

"Kyou, I-" Tohru whispered.

"What?" Kyou asked. Tohru spoke so soft that he couldn't make out what she was saying.

She looked up at him.

"Kyou, I want-"

Kyou had a mixture of fear, confusion, and shock all in his eyes. Tohru then continued with her task. She managed to get Kyou's shirt off revealing his toned body that was a bit moist from the sweat that he was giving off with this whole situation. Tohru looked at his abs taking her hand rubbing it. Kyou tightened up. He was nervous. He didn't want to go on, but something in his mind said to keep going. It reassured him that nothing was going to get out of hand; just play along because this will never happen again.

Tohru leaned back on Kyou's body as she had Kyou slowly lay back down. He continued to watch Tohru's actions with curiousity but with caution. Tohru moved her hand around his chest feeling the contours of his muscles. She leaned up and kissed Kyou again; this time a bit more gently how Kyou imagined it to be. He was still caught off guard as Tohru searched Kyou's mouth.

Kyou was loosing it. He couldn't control his feelings any longer. He was at his absolute end. He couldn't hold back any longer. If he did he would probably die. He wanted to wrap his arms around Torhu but he knew that cannot be done. He knew that Tohru was not herself but even though that was true, he felt as if this was for real; that this was Tohru. Kyou fought viciously with himself to stay in control.

Tohru broke free from the kiss for a second but then Kyou's head immediately reached for her lips again. He lost to his emotions. His arms were around her tightly as he deepened the kiss. His hands were on her back feeling her curves as they slowly made their way to her hips. They broke from the kiss every so often to gasp for air but then rushed to reunite again. This was a fierce kiss. The gentleness of the kiss from the beginning became an erotic game for dominance.

Kyou leaned over so that his head and part of his body was shadowing Tohru. Then his right hand lifted from her hip and rested on her cheek. But then Tohru entangled her fingers in Kyou's hair pulling his head closer to her. With this signal, Kyou had to move his right hand to the bed for support so that he wouldn't loose his balance.

But all of a sudden, Tohru stopped and fell from Kyou's lips. Her head landed on the bed with her eyes closed and her mouth open. It seemed that she had fainted from over exertion. Kyou stunned slowly got up with his head fallen down. He was ashamed of the dirty deed he had done. He lifted the blankets and tucked Tohru in. He then grabed his shirt and jumped out the window and into the woods. He ran and ran until he couldn't stand anymore. He fell and laid on the grass as he stared up to the sky. He lifted his hand and stared at it. _'This hand actually touched Tohru with freedom'_

He rested his hand on his stomach but then flinched as he remember that Tohru's body was all over this body of his. He smiled a bit thinking of the sensation he had. He couldn't believe he finally felt this. He was sure the cure was broken after that what happened in there moments ago.

He touched his lips with his fingers as he brought back images of Tohru; her face as she embraced him, partially undressed him, as she kissed him. His mind was racing with joy, guilt, question, but most of all, a deeper love for Torhu.

--

As you may have noticed, I had to change the rating to M because I wasn't sure if this was ok for T. But anyways review please! I almost ran into a writers block again. Haha


End file.
